realm_grinderfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Фракции
Фракции — мифические царства существ, с которыми вы будете сотрудничать в процессе игры. У каждой фракции своя специальность. Прежде чем выбирать к какой фракции присоединяться, надо определиться что именно вам нужно: набрать ману, повысить производство и т.д. Существует несколько типов фракций: Ванильные (добрые и злые), Нейтральные, Престижные и Наёмники. Ванильные фракции появляются в самом начале, остальные же надо разблокировать. После того как вы их откроете, они станут доступны после каждого отречения или перевоплощения. Чтобы присоединиться к фракции, прежде всего надо заслужить их «доверие», купив их Торговый договор. Ванильные фракции Фракции Добра и Зла вместе называются «Ванильными». Эти шесть фракций доступны в игре с самого начала, давайте познакомимся с ними. Добрые фракции Добрые фракции более сосредоточены на активной игре игрока, клики и использованием заклинаний. Злые фракции Злые фракции ориентированы на более простую игру, ориентируясь на устойчивое и пассивное производство зданий. Нейтральные фракции Нейтральные фракции были добавлены в расширение Древних Рас. Они охватывают смесь как активной, так и пассивной игры, и могут предлагать более быстрое продвижение, чем фракции Добра и Зла. Нейтральные фракции доступны только после того, как вы их разблокируете. Стоимость 1 B (1E9) монет и выполнение определенных требований. Престижные фракции В обновлениях Underworld и ''Ancient Eternals''The Neutral Prestige faction, Dragon, was implemented during the expansion v.2.3 Ancient Eternals. (Oct 2016), престижные фракции приобретаются в дополнение к ванильным или нейтральным фракциям. Они позволяют игроку объединить силы двух фракций, давая комбинации, такие как Гномофея(фея-гном), Траулин (гоблин-трау), или Драгтан(дракон-титан) Смотрите страницы фракций гномов, трау и драконов для более подробной информации. Фракция наемников Наемники были добавлены в обновлении Afterlife.Они могут сочетать заклинания и улучшения со всеми другими фракциями для создания пользовательских сборок,сочетающих в себе особенности различных фракций Для более подробной информации см страницу Наемники. Описание & структура Каждая фракция имеет свое собственное заклинание, специфичное для этой фракции, и улучшения 3x4 формата (или 4x4 для наемников), и каждый из них имеет свой собственный отличительный внешний вид и цветовой код Since v2, each faction also have visually distinctive assistants.. Фракционные улучшения имеют свой фоновый цвет, а внутренние металлические цвета одинаковы для всех фракций. Например улучшения фракции титанов.На изображении показаны улучшения первого уровня с бронзовым цветом, улучшения второго уровня с серебряным цветом и улучшения третьего уровня с золотым цветом Для всех фракций первое улучшение каждого уровня называется: # Торговое соглашение, всегда представлен свитком, позволяет присоединяться к соответствующей фракции. # Соглашение о дружбе # Союз, '''Для ванильных и нейтральных фракций позволяет заключить договор о сотрудничестве с престижной фракцией. Их можно приобрести только по порядку: после того как будет заключено торговое соглашение, будет показано соглашение о дружбе,и как только соглашение о дружбе будет куплено, станет доступно заключение союза. Улучшения фракционного цвета покупаются за монеты фракции,а металлического, за золото. Notation: In order to simplify, instead of using the full individual names of each Faction upgrade, they can be identified numerically. For example : '''Druid (2,3) refers to the third secondary Tier upgrade belonging to Druid, which, in this case, is an upgrade named Shapeshifting. In Mercenary build templates, the faction upgrades are numbered 1 to 9, and are preceded by the faction abbreviation. Фишки In the early game, it is advised to quickly affiliate with each Faction at least once, because for each Faction, purchasing all their upgrades once grants their Faction Champion trophy, which in turn rewards their exclusive and universal Heritage upgrade. The quantity of bought faction upgrades is tracked throughout reincarnations, and is required to unlock Bloodlines. References См Также * Улучшения фракций * Faction Upgrades by Effect